The Golden Eyed Girl
by Rikobi
Summary: [Eren X Petra] When Eren is given to the Survey Corps, he encounters the beautiful Petra Ral and almost immediately falls in love with her, which sends Mikasa into a fuming rage. Can Eren and Petra escape the hatred of Mikasa and Levi?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry if you don't ship this! I find it to be a genuine and realistic shipping and to be honest i find it cute. I do ship Rivetra as well as Eretra but I hope you like this!**

"Eren!"

The young boy's eyes opened slowly. He looked to his left and saw his arms were still chained to the bed he has been thrown onto and caged like an animal. He sat up slowly and looked towards the bars of his cage. Where two guards from the Military Police Brigade stood at either side to stop anyone getting harmed by the beast that was Eren Jeager.

Slightly to the left of the center of his cage, a woman stood, facing him. She had golden brown hair, which barely reached her shoulder, and her eyes shone like the sun. The Wings of Freedom on her uniform capturing Eren's gaze.

She was part of the Survey Corps.

Eren crawled closer to her, towards the end of his bed, where she held a large piece of bread out to him, through the bars. He blinked at her. Why was she giving him food? Didn't she know who or what he was?

"Take it..please...I don't want to see you starve, Eren."

Eren accepted her food and ate it hungrily. She smiled at him, a beautiful white smile flashing at him.

"What are you doing here, Miss Ral?!"

The girl was startled, jumping to a salute as a short man with jet black hair made his way towards her.

"I-I was just checking on him, sir."

"That was NEVER your order Miss Ral. Go and clean the horse stables! We will speak of this later."

The girl saluted once more and left, flashing one last gorgeous smile at Eren before leaving.

* * *

A few days later, when Eren was given to the Survey Corps, he went to meet the remaining members of the Special Ops Squad. Oluo, Eld, Gunther, Hanji, Levi, and-

"Eren!"

Eren was tightly embraced by a girl.

As she pulled back a little, Eren saw the sunlight catch her golden eyes. It was her! Ral, the girl that gave him bread while he was imprisoned. She smiled at him.

"Oh Eren I'm so happy you're with us and not those bastards in the Military Police. I can't believe they would've killed and dissected you like you were some sort of damn animal!" Her wrists clenched in anger as she thought of Eren's narrowly escaped fate.

Eren rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah...I'm really happy to be part of your squad."

The girl smiled again and turned around when Oluo called her over,

"Hey, Ral! Come over here!"

"Coming Oluo!"

As she ran off, her golden brown hair bounced as she made her way towards her best friends, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld. Eren had to admit. She was absolutely gorgeous. She was by far the kindest person Eren had met since joining the military three years ago. With possibly the exceptions of Mina and Krista. Eren felt a small pang in his chest as he thought of Mina.

Mina Carolina was in Training Squad 104 with Eren. He had trained with her on numerous occasions, and she was a good friend, but he never felt any romantic feelings towards her. She had been killed in the battle for Trost. Along with more of his friends. As he pondered this thought, the names kept coming back.

Mina...Marco...Thomas...Hannah...Mylius...Tom...Nic...

Eren bit his lower lip and fought back the tears. He realised that he hadn't grieved for his fallen friends yet. His sorrowful thoughts were interrupted by a nudge on the shoulder from Hanji Zoe.

"So...you like that girl, eh?"

"Huh?!"

Hanji started laughing. "The girl over there, goldie?"

"oh...uh.."

"That over there is Petra Ral. The strongest female soldier in the military."

"Really? She's the strongest? She's so kind. I thought she'd be more fierce and angry, like Mikasa."

Hanji shrugged "10 Solo titan kills and 48 assisted kills."

Eren's eyes widened. He turned and looked back at Petra, who was laughing back at a joke Gunther was making.

"Petra Ral.."


	2. Chapter 2

Run. Never fall. Run. If you stop they'll get you. These words drummed through Eren's mind as he bolted through the streets of his hometown. He couldn't look back. He knew the exact image that he'd see if he did. The roar of the Armoured Titan startled him and he ran faster. His lungs burned. His legs felt like they were about to snap. But he couldn't stop now.

"Eren!" He heard his mother yell. That did it. He snapped around and witnessed his mother being lifted into the air. Mikasa and his father with her. He screamed in horror as all three were brutally maimed, killed, and devoured in front of him.

"NOOO!" He yelled as he sat up in his bed. A cold sweat chilling him to the bone as he broke into tears. All the memories were flooding back to him.

 _Knock Knock_

Eren's head bolted up. He shook the thought of his nightmare from his mind and answered the door. In front of him was a sight that almost instantly relieved him of his stress.

Petra stood before him with a small lantern in her hand, her Survey Corps jacket draped over her arm, and a worried look in her golden brown orb eyes.

"I heard you screaming, are you alright, Eren?" her free arm reached out and held his shoulder. His face went red.

"I-I'm fine."

Petra wasn't satisfied. She gently pushed his door open and walked straight past him, setting the lantern on his desk. She draped her jacket over his bed and stood before him with her weight on one leg and her arms crossed.

"Please...talk to me Eren."

So Eren let out a sigh and told her his nightmare, fighting back the tears as best he could when he explained the reality of the situation. When he had finished, Petra stayed silent for a good few minutes.

"P-Petra?" he was worried about the young woman's blank expression. But before he could ask again she pulled him into a tight, warm, welcoming hug. He was shocked for a few moments but held her in return. His heart beating slightly faster.

The hug lasted for around thirty seconds, and then Petra parted from him.

She looked out of Eren's window and saw the first few glimmers of lighter sky. It must have been around 4:30 or 5 am.

Petra turned back to Eren and held out her hand to him.

"Come with me?"

Petra and Eren, who was now dressed in his uniform, made their way to the stables. One of the mahogany brown horses to the left side neighed when she saw Petra come in.

"Aww...miss me, Crimson?" she said, petting the horse's nose. Eren smiled at her. Petra looked back over at him and led him to the very end of the stables. Where a beautiful jet black stallion stood. He seemed more alert when he noticed Eren's presence. Petra took Eren's hand and gently lead him into the stable with the black horse.

"Eren..this is Blade. He is one of our finest young horses. I had him reserved and kept for you. Levi wasnt in full agreement but he owed me a favour."

Eren held his hand out to the horse and petted its black mane. "Thank you Petra..." he smiled at the girl, who had a slight flush on her cheeks.

15 minutes later, the two were racing through the forest and forest clearings. Wind rushing through their hair, the speed of their horses pumping adrenaline through Eren's veins. He closed his eyes for a moment and let it all in.

He had never felt more free in all his life. And it was all thanks to Petra. Her smile warmed his heart and brought him joy in the darkest of moments.

The two rode off together towards the other stables, but they were unaware that the dark grey, judging eyes of Mikasa Ackerman were watching their every move.

And she was not tolerating it.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa painfully tore her eyes from the window. Watching Eren laugh with Petra made her blood boil. Eren should be HERS. SHE was the one who had looked after him. Not Petra, Not Hanji, Not Annie, Not Sasha, Not Riko, HER!

She threw her Survey Corps jacket over her broad shoulders and stormed out of the room into the street. She looked up towards Cyrentia Hill, where, or so the Wallists said, that God came to the humans and constructed the three Walls. There, she saw two figures, with two horses tied up to a tree. The two people walked slowly away from the horses, fixed in idle chitchat while the sun rose behind them. Mikasa could clearly tell that it was Eren and Petra. Oh how she hated Ral.

Little miss Perfect, teachers Pet, Captain's Star! Strongest woman in humanity! Pfft! Petra was NO match for Mikasa's prodigy-like style. Right? Mikasa flew into a range and stomped up the large hill, she refused to let that bitch take away _her_ Eren.

* * *

"Haha, there is no way that happened! Corporal Levi is so strong-willed, " Eren laughed.

"It's true! He was up on a stool and Oluo and I had to chase the poor little mouse out of the room. Levi was TERRIFIED!" Petra giggled at the fond memory. Eren was in stitches as Petra described more about her memory of the time a mouse found it's way into Levi's office.

Petra looked over her shoulder at the sunrise. Her smile widening. "I love then sunrise," she said softly as Eren followed the young woman's gaze. He loved the sunrise too. He looked towards Petra, the golden rays of the morning sun bouncing off her golden eyes like some sort of beautiful goddess. His aqua eyes widened. She was so beautiful, so fragile, but so strong.

"Miss Ral..I.."

"Oh Eren! I told you, you can call me Petra, there's no need for 'Miss Ral,' " she beamed at him.

"Oh, okay, Petra,"

"Now, what were you going to say?" Petra tilted her head ever so slightly, making Eren's heart speed up.

"I know I haven't known you all that long, but I think I might be.."

"EREN." a familiar voice echoed through the silence.

"M-Mikasa! Hi! Wh-what are you doing here?" Eren was shocked at the sudden arrival of Mikasa, but not as shocked as Petra, who didn't even know who Mikasa was.

"Who's this, Eri?" She said, using an adorable abbreviation of Eren's name, which made him blush a dark shade of red. That did it. Mikasa blew. She marched over to Petra, towering over her.

"I am Mikasa Ackerman. And you are worthless garbage. " She said, throwing a punch to Petra's shocked face, taking her by surprise and sending her to the ground, when she looked up, a small trail of blood was running from her nose, it broke Eren's heart to see Petra hurt.

"Mikasa!" Eren shouted in rage "Why did you do that! Petra did nothing to you!" he immediately crouched down and tried to help Petra to her feet. A guilt-struck Petra got to her feet, with Eren's assistance.

"I-I'm so sorry Miss Ackerman, I didn't know..." Petra ran back to her horse, untied it, ignoring Eren's pleas for her to stay, and rode off, holding in tears as she did so. A hurt Eren turned back to Mikasa, who smugly watched Petra leave.

"Pfft. Strongest woman my ass. She's weak."

"No, Mikasa." Eren said firmly. "She's kind. She'd never harm another person."

"She was going to take you away from me!"

Eren groaned and rolled his eyes. "How many times do I need to tell you! YOU. ARE. MY. SISTER! I will never have those feelings for you! So PLEASE stop getting involved in my love life! you may hate Petra Ral, but you know what? She's the most amazing girl I've ever met! I may just love her!" Eren yelled, and he ran over to his horse and went after Petra. Leaving Mikasa alone on the hilltop as the sun completed rising.

* * *

Petra leaned back against her closed door, tears finally running to her eyes. She knew now. She loved him. She loved Eren Jaeger. As she wiped her eyes, she saw the blood from Mikasa's attack wipe off onto the cream sleeve of her jacket. Petra knew that she and Eren could never be together. She loved him, yes. But he belonged to Miksasa, and it wasn't her place to take the heart of a boy who was taken by another girl.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts, as she opened it, she saw Eren staring at her, the genuine concern for her apparent in his gorgeous blue eyes. As soon as he saw the smeared blood and the tear stained eyes, he threw his arms around her and hugged her close. Petra allowed the tears to stream down her face and she brought Eren close. When they separated again, Eren and Petra's eyes met. Eren couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh..what the hell." he said, before bringing her close and pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
